


Случайности

by stasysilence



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence
Summary: Любовь — это не просто, чем только случайность.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 1





	Случайности

Васко, капитан межконтинентального дирижабля «Воздушный конек», совершенно не верил в случайности.

Точность, расчет, опыт — вот главные козыри. Когда сбросить давление, а когда подключить боковые винты, чтобы выровнять курс. Проверить, не превышена ли допустимая скорость. В полете не место внезапным вещам.

Очередной рейс не отличался от других ничем. Разве что в этот раз на «Воздушном коньке» летела очень важная персона.

— Сам кронпринц Торгового Содружества! — шептались между собой пассажиры в роскошных залах.

Васко лишь фыркал и отправлялся дальше по делам. У капитана нет свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на пересуды. Кронпринц ли, сам князь — его работа оставалась прежней.

Но важная персона обязывала (что за вздорные требования!) ко вниманию и учтивости. Поэтому кронпринца капитан принимал на борт лично, как и всю его свиту, в числе которых была толпа слуг, парочка учителей, и конечно же, дипломатическая миссия. Последней была рыжеволосая леди в темно-бордовом жилете и массивной шляпе с розами в тон ее одеяниям. Кузина кронпринца — случайность ли, что такой пост занял кто-то из родни князя?

Встретив важных гостей, капитан почти тут же о них забыл. Полет шел как обычно. «Воздушному коньку», судя по всему, было тоже все равно, что на борту летит кронпринц — что с него взять? Белокурый, улыбчивый и невыносимо жизнерадостный — благо, что капитан был привычен к таким причудам.

Леди-дипломат же, напротив, казалась его противоположностью. Хоть и улыбалась так же часто — а самому капитану чаще всех. Случайность ли? Вряд ли. Дипломаты всегда должны быть доброжелательны и улыбчивы.

***

Случайность столкнула их на верхней площадке. Леди-дипломат, опираясь о перила, любовалась землей с высоты птичьего полета. Капитан же как раз заканчивал свой обход. Дело осталось за малым — обойти площадку под самым баллоном, чтобы убедиться, что ни один из тросов не поврежден, а сам корпус дирижабля равномерно заполнен газом.

Конечно же, он сразу заметил важную гостью. Она же не спешила удостоить кого-либо вниманием — неслучайно, ведь для таких, как леди-дипломат, мир четко делится на простых смертных и власть имущих особ. А может быть, дело было в том, что раскинувшийся под «Воздушным коньком» пейзаж действительно впечатлил ее. Но, в самом деле, разве это имело для него значение?

Случайность решила все за них. Внезапно налетевший ветер сорвал с головы леди-дипломата ее роскошную шляпу, и та полетела назад на площадку — прямо в руки капитана.

Она ахнула и обернулась. А он остался стоять, сжимая в руках заветный головной убор. Леди-дипломат тут же его заметила — и поэтому мгновенно расплылась в улыбке.

— Капитан, какая удача, что вы здесь оказались! — воскликнула она. — Как вам это удалось?

Это все холодный ветер, убеждал он себя немного спустя. Всего лишь нелепая случайность — ведь как объяснить то, что от ее улыбки его тут же бросило в жар?

— Здесь нет ничего особенного, миледи, — он передал ей шляпу, стараясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее. — Я всего лишь угадал направление ветра. Хорошего вам дня!

Он поспешил покинуть площадку. У капитана слишком много дел и мало времени, чтобы тратить его на разговоры с пассажирами. Но перед тем, как спуститься вниз, Васко совершенно случайно встретился с ней взглядом. Посмотрел на нее и как будто утонул — в темно-синих глазах, так похожих на небо перед грозой.

Случайность ли, что рожденная в благородной семье леди-дипломат была ослепительно красива?

***

С той злополучной встречи на верхней площадке минуло несколько дней. Как назло, теперь леди-дипломат попадалась на глаза ему все чаще. Случайность — кто бы мог подумать, что она окажется утром в ресторане, а вечером — среди знатных дам и господ за игрой в покер? Почему она была рядом с кронпринцем на торжественном ужине, посвященном значительной государственной дате? Капитан и сам совершенно случайно о нем узнал, а как узнал — так, отложив несколько несрочных задач, решил присутствовать лично. Кто, кроме него, удостоверится, что прием на «Воздушном коньке» будет организован на высшем уровне? У капитана достаточно дел и забот, чтобы позволить себе редкую минуту отдыха.

Конечно же, она его заметила — ведь совершенно случайно он как раз проходил мимо их столика.

— Капитан, как я рада вас видеть! — доброжелательно улыбаясь, леди-дипломат жестом указала на свободное место рядом с кронпринцем. — Прошу, присоединяйтесь к нам.

Ее обаяние подкупало — неслучайно, ведь те, кто занят дипломатической работой, просто обязаны располагать к себе людей.

За приятными разговорами капитан не успел заметить, как наступила поздняя ночь. Совершенно случайно — он был в этом уверен — несколько часов пролетело за долю мгновений. Возможно, дело было в том, что у титулованных особ оказался весьма широкий круг интересов, а может быть, так совпало, что этот же круг интересов он всецело разделял вместе с ними.

Направляясь в свою каюту, капитан случайно поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы повторить этот вечер.

***

Их следующие встречи все меньше походили на случайность. Наступал очередной день, леди-дипломат неизменно оказывалась рядом, и капитан взял за привычку проводить в ее обществе все свое свободное время. К слову, она и сама была не против. Леди-дипломат с неподдельным интересом слушала рассказы капитана о курьезах и забавных историях, что случались на дирижаблях за его недолгую, но весьма насыщенную службу. Случайно или нет, но каждый раз, когда они расставались, ему тут же хотелось увидеть ее вновь.

В один из дней он устроил для нее и кронпринца экскурсию по дирижаблю. У капитана весьма гибкий график — отчего же не разбавить серые будни приятным обществом?

Конечно же, они остались в восторге — и вряд ли это было случайным. Капитан позаботился о том, чтобы прогулка по «Воздушному коньку» была неспешной, а его пояснения – легкими и интересными. Финал экскурсии и вовсе должен был впечатлить важных гостей. Их путь заканчивался в святая святых дирижабля – рулевой рубке. Без преувеличения это было сердце «Воздушного конька» — площадка с бесчисленными клапанами, поршнями и рычагами, заключенная в полусферу из граненого стекла.

Капитан уже распахнул дверь и почти переступил порог рубки, как кронпринц за его спиной взволнованно ахнул:

— Боже мой, как я мог забыть! У меня же через пять минут важная встреча! Ох, прошу меня простить, я так перед вами виноват!

Озадаченный, капитан замер. Едва он успел ответить, как раздался нежный голос леди-дипломата.

— Ничего страшного, — поспешила она успокоить кронпринца, который все сокрушался по поводу сорванной экскурсии. Он рассыпался в извинениях, и на миг капитану показалось, что вся эта сцена была затеяна отнюдь не случайно, — я останусь здесь, а ты отправляйся на встречу.

Она повернулась к капитану.

— Вы же закончите свою экскурсию для меня?

Капитан посмотрел в ее глаза, и, чувствуя волнение в груди, лишь коротко кивнул. Какое волнение, обругал он себя — ему просто никогда не приходилось оставаться с важной особой наедине. Неслучайно, ведь на его месте занервничал бы любой.

— Надо же, какая нелепая случайность! — не унимался кронпринц. Но спустя пару мгновений он уже чмокнул ее в щеку, а затем, виновато улыбаясь, энергично потряс руку капитана и тут же умчался в сторону залов, лишь тот успел открыть рот.

— Прошу вас, проходите, — капитан придержал тяжелую дверь, и леди-дипломат изящно перепорхнула через высокий порог.

Близился полдень, и яркое солнце заливало площадку, озорными зайчиками отражаясь на металлических стенах.

— Какая красота! — восхитилась она, оглядывая рубку. Капитан сдержанно продолжил свой рассказ и наскоро объяснил значение каждого из приборов. Она все также внимательно слушала, как во все те вечера, что они проводили за разговорами. Неслучайно — ведь дипломату следует больше слушать, чем говорить.

Когда он взялся за руль, чтобы показать, как можно маневрировать дирижаблем, ее рука как будто бы случайно коснулась его стеганой перчатки.

— Ах, прошу прощения! – воскликнула она. Но тут же вскинула глаза, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Скажите, капитан, а что такое любовь, как вы считаете?

— Любовь? — переспросил он, застигнутый врасплох. — Не более, чем случайность.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него. Ведь все на борту дирижабля знали, что его капитан совершенно не верил в случайности.

— Позвольте, я объясню, — продолжил он, заметно волнуясь. — Представьте, просто представьте! Вчера еще вам может быть все равно, кто рядом с вами, хоть бок о бок, хоть врозь. День или год, неважно. А сегодня уже вы не можете помыслить без нее и дня. Нет, не дня даже — часа, минуты! Это ли не случайность?

— Вы неправы, капитан, — она мягко засмеялась, привлекая его к себе. – Любовь — это не просто, чем только случайность.

«Воздушный конек» мягко плыл над землей, легко касаясь полупрозрачных облачков.

Возможно, он неправ, думал капитан. Но в одном он был уверен совершенно точно. Их поцелуй — у самого руля, на освещенной солнцем рубке, в то время пока кронпринц невзначай оказался на важной дипломатической встрече — уж точно стал неслучайным. Ведь в полете не место внезапным вещам, не так ли?


End file.
